


Cringemas Antisepticeye

by jackmarkdanphil2003



Category: Cringemas - Fandom, Revelmode - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: Cringemas Charity Livestream, YouTubers - Freeform, antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-09-14 02:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 12,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9156871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackmarkdanphil2003/pseuds/jackmarkdanphil2003
Summary: What if Antisepticeye wasn't a joke and we just couldn't tell? What if we just assumed it was all a ruse?When the time for the Revelmode Cringemas Charity Livestream rolls around on December 9th 2016 what will Jack do?Will he manage to hide the fact that Anti is fighting to take over or will he give in and allow Anti to do what he pleases?





	1. Before the trip

Jack was curled up into a ball in the corner of his recording room. Why did this have to happen?

Why now?

“He’s not real” he kept repeating to himself “He’s just in your head! You'll be fine!”

**_“Am I really?”_ ** Anti asked in a playful yet intimidating tone _**“My my, you have to leave for London tomorrow morning and look at the state you’re in…”**_

Jack slapped himself across the face “Get your act together! You have to be there!” and with that, Jack grabbed his bags that he had been packing before he had started to hear Anti again.

Anti was getting stronger than ever since Halloween. Unfortunately for Jack, everyone believed he had set that all up himself with editing and effects but in reality he had been fighting Anti.

Even if he wanted help, people would know he had gone completely insane and he had to be there for his followers so that was out of the question.

Jack finished up packing his bags and placed them in front of the door so he could leave quickly the next day. Jack went into the bathroom to brush his teeth but what he saw in the mirror shocked him. His left eye’s iris was an emerald green and the sclera was pitch black.

Jack recoiled at the sight of his eye in the mirror but quickly shook it off. He had to get some sleep and be there for the charity live stream. Nothing would stop him, not even a fucked up eye.

Jack decided to run to the drug store and pick up an eye patch, some eye drops or something to try to cover up the eye. He didn’t want people to ask questions nor did he want the attention or concern.

The next morning, Jack was quick to get ready and leave the house. He wanted to make sure that he was able to make it there and have no complications. Jack made sure to stop at the drug store and decided on an eye patch in the end. "Maybe I can pass it off as just wanting to look cool?" He thought to himself. Hey, he had probably done stranger things than wear an eye patch.

During the flight Jack could hear Anti constantly taunting him and trying to break him down but jack was determined to be in this stream.  No matter how much his eye might have hurt or how on edge he felt he was sure he was fine and nothing would change that.

When he reached London Felix was waiting there with Marzia to greet him. Jack forced himself to smile through the pain emanating from his left eye and rushed forward to hug his friends. After a bit Felix pulled back from the hug and gave him a quizzical look. "What's up with the eye patch?" he asked.

Jack forced a laugh and jokingly said 'I just feel like being a pirate today!" Felix and Marzia laughed at this and seemingly moved on. 

"We better hurry" Marzia piped up "Mark, Emma and PJ are waiting for us."

Felix and Jack nodded and the trio walked off to the car; the couple blissfully unaware of how fake Jack's smile was.


	2. Before the Stream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before the stream everyone decides to hang out for a bit and chat. What will Jack do about people's growing curiosity over his eye?

When the trio reached the building where the stream was to be held Jack felt an extreme sense of dread. He hadn't really think about what to say about his eye and it was only dawning on him now people might ask questions.

Jack decided he would wing it as he followed Marzia and Felix to what could be his doom.

"Hey Jack, you okay over there?" Marzia asked, pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

Jack smiled and nodded attempting to comfort her but little did he know that Marzia and Felix had both picked up on the fact that something was definitely wrong with him.

Once they reached the room where the rest of the Revelmode crew was waiting Marzia and Felix both greeted them warmly whilst Jack found himself terrified of doing anything. Mark was the first to notice that he was standing in the doorway.

Mark went to greet his friend but when Jack lifted his head he found himself distracted by the eye patch. What's up with that? 

After all of their greeting were out of the way, Felix suggested that they play a game of truth or dare to pass the time until they had to go to the restaurant for their dinner reservations. After being teased for his choice of game the group agreed to it.

It was all fun and games until Emma asked jack to remove the eye patch. Jack couldn't breath. 

_"It was only a matter of time!"_ Anti shouted 

Jack knew he was stuck. If he refused everyone would know something was up but if he accepts then they'll know.

Jack forced himself to breath and slowly reached up to untie the string holding they eye patch on.

"No matter what you see and no matter what happens" Jack began in a monotone "Don't. scream."

The group assumed he was joking around but when Jack removed the eye patch it was as if time froze. 

Everyone's eyes were glued to it. His eye was green and black as it had been the other night but now it had started leaking a black substance. 

Everyone's mouths were hanging open in shock and the dead silence was only broken by Jack's sudden hiss of pain.

The group, worried for their friend, forced themselves to break out of their trace like state.

"Are you okay?" Mark asked but Jack didn't reply. Instead he turned away and hunched over. Everyone was terrified at this point and they didn't know what they could do.

Jack turned back around and they all were terrified to see his left eye now dripping blood along with that same black substance. 

Just as they thought it couldn't get any worse, it did. Jack slowly started to smirk and suddenly burst into hysterical laughter. 

Jack then collapsed onto the floor. No one knew what to do so they just decided to pick him up and let him rest on the couch.

Mark decided to check if there was any info on what could have happened on his social media. He froze when he spotted a video he hadn't seen previously.

He called the rest of the group over and as soon as they set up the video on the TV Mark hit play.

They watched the video and their worry increased as it progressed. Suddenly Jack lifted the knife to his throat and they watched in horror as he slit his his own throat and collapsed into a lifeless heap. Suddenly a strange distorted version of Jack was on screen and they heard a muffled cry of "HELP ME".

They recognized the laugh and realization fell upon them.


	3. What Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that the group of Revelmode knows about Anti what will they do? How will they make sure nothing happens during Cringemas?

Jack woke up and looked around, confused as to where he was. Why didn't he recall coming here?

Last thing he remembered was playing Truth or Dare with his friends. Had he fallen asleep and then was carried to the sofa?

Why was he there? Confused, Jack got up and decided to look for his friends that had mysteriously vanished.

He suddenly remembered that they had dinner reservations and they had to be a the restaurant at 7:30 pm.

Checking his phone, he saw it was 6:00 pm.  Jack shouted for his friends and couldn't help but notice that for some reason they all looked panicked when they arrived.

"Guys, why didn't you wake me up! The reservation is in one hour!" Jack chided them. Everyone seemed so on edge "What did I miss?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked at him as if he was crazy.

As if he was... crazy.

_"Right"_ Anti said, voice dripping with sarcasm,  _"As if you're crazy. They're the crazy ones!"_

It was then that all the memories Jack had subconsciously suppressed resurfaced. He reached up to feel and sure enough, to his horror, the eye patch was missing. He turned even paler than usual and his voice came out in barely more than a whisper.

"What did I do?" 

_"Great job idiot! Now they're gonna know all the other stuff you did when you blacked out!"_ Anti shouted. 

"No they won't know if I don't tell them" Jack shouted back now completely forgetting the other people in the room.

"THEY'LL HAUL YOU AWAY AND HAVE YOU TAKEN TO THERAPY"

"THEY WON'T! I TRUST THEM!" Jack exclaimed before bursting into tears. "I trust them" he whimpered.

Jack snapped back into reality when he felt someone place a comforting hand on his shoulder. He whipped around expecting Anti to be there taunting him but he was instead greeted with Mark's warm smile.

"We only want to help you Jack." He said softly "I promise you that's our only intention."

Jack bit his lip but nodded and when he noticed Felix's outstretched hand, he accepted it and stood up.

"I don't remember everything" Jack said "but I guess I should tell you what I do know"

"It started on October when I uploaded the first Sister Location episode." Jack began "I felt... strange"

"When I read the comments, people were pointing out these odd glitches. So I went and checked it out and sure enough, there they were."

"I phoned Robin to check if he had added them and he told me he didn't remember doing it but he probably had."

"After that I came to expect those glitches from Robin but after the second episode Robin admired my acting skills."

"When I asked him what he meant he sent me an unedited clip of what had come to be known as Antisepticeye."

"When I watched it I was incredibly confused since I had no memory of filming that but being the idiot I am I just thanked him for the compliment and we continued on."

"More and more unexplained clips of me acting bizarre kept popping up and I didn't really care until I decided to make the pumpkin carving video."

"So, I start to film it and everything is going smoothly until I start to hear footsteps. I assumed it was the neighbors and kept going but when I randomly got a nose bleed I knew something was wrong."

"Never the less, I continued to film the video. I thought everything was going fine until I heard footsteps again. After that I returned and once again forced myself to believe it was my neighbors."

"However, when I picked up the knife to add some final details to Gerald, I snapped. My brain suddenly wanted me to slit my throat and so..."

Jack pulled off his turtle neck shirt to reveal a scar across his neck

"I did."

The group once again looked terrified and Jack covered his neck back up.

"I managed to fight Anti off but..."

Jack looked away from the group. What would they do?

"I was a tad late to the party."

Felix was the first to question that statement and I sighed but obliged to clarifying. 

"When I came to, I was standing in a dark alley with my girlfriend slumped over, leaning on the wall next to me. I looked over at her but her eyes..."

Jack could barely manage to continue.

_His girlfriends eyes had been gone and a trail of blood was running down her cheeks._

_When he had looked at his hands he could see his hands covered in blood. When he tried to scream, Anti had taken over again and forced Jack to watch as he cut her up into pieces._

_He had passed out and awoke at home in his bed snuggled up tight under the covers and the sound of his stove on._

 

"Her eyes?" Emma prompted. Jack shook his head and curled up into a ball. 

_"Go on, tell them!"_ Anti cheered _"Tell them how you watched as I dug her eyes out! Tell them about my art!"_

"You're sick, you know that?" Jack replied out loud.

Emma looked offended so Jack decided to make it clear "No no no! Not you! Anti."

 

 

 


	4. Think Before You Speak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack realizes what he said

"No not you! Anti." As soon as the words left Jack's mouth he instantly regretted them.

Now they knew he had gone completely bonkers and now they would haul him away for sure. If the earlier comments hadn't done it then this certainly had.

_"Oh nice going Jack"_ Anti sneered sarcastically _"Not only did you just lose all your friends, you just probably got yourself killed."_

_"They'll sentence you to death once your so called friends haul you away to the nut house claiming they only want to help you."_ Anti continued voice rising with each word 

_"Remember how painful it is to die? Remember how desperate you were to return to your precious fans"_  

Jack shuddered at the memory of dragging the blade across his throat and falling limp. Then his consciousness being shoved into the background and watching through his own eyes as if it was a first person game. As if someone else had the controller yet he was watching the movements the character made.

_"Remember how scared you were?"_ Anti continued to taunt Jack.

Jack had curled in on himself once more and was rocking back and forth sobbing.

Felix, Pj, Emma, Marzia and Mark were at a complete and total loss as to what the best course of action would be. 

"Do we go to the authorities?" Pj asked but that idea was quickly shut down by Emma "No of course not! They'd haul him away to the nut house and Jack's not crazy!"

"I agree with Emma in him not being crazy but I do believe something is quite obviously wrong." Felix piped up. "I think right now the most important thing is keeping an eye on him." Mark sighed and pointed to the corner where Jack had previously been.

They heard a crash from the kitchen and when the group rounded the corner they saw Jack hunched over with a knife aimed at his throat. They tried to get to him but for some reason every attempt to enter the kitchen had them catapulted backwards into the wall. 

"I don't give a fucking shit how much it might hurt you asshole." Jack snarled "I don't care what happens to me after all of this. I only want my fans to be happy and for my friends to live the happy lives they deserve." Jack began to sob as he tilted his head back and raised the knife "I don't know what the fuck I did to deserve this fucked up fate." Jack let out a humorless laugh "I don't really care though. I just know one thing for sure."

Jack's eyes snapped open as his voice became distorted and his eye began to glow a septic green with so much of the unidentified black liquid dripping from his eye and mouth that within seconds he was in a puddle of it "I WANT YOU DEAD" and with that he plunged the knife down into his throat. 

It was as if time froze. The group attempted to run to him as they watched their friend flop over like a rag doll.

The group immediately got to work; Mark, Emma and PJ had to get bandages to try to slow the bleeding whilst Felix had to help Marzia clean the black stuff up. 

Emma was the only person in the room when she returned with bandages. She froze when she saw it. There lay Jack with a knife in his throat yet his chest was rising and falling as if he was perfectly fine. Emma backed up and watched from behind the wall. 

Jack sat up and pulled the dagger out of his throat. He seemed to be completely... gone.

His eyes were glazed over as if he was somewhere else and was only a shadow of himself.

That is, until he suddenly looked at the knife and whispered pathetically

"I can't die."

Tears, both black and clear, dripped down his cheeks as he let himself felt the pain of his actions. 

 

 

 

 


	5. Where do we go from here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Jack discovering that he is incapable of dying, what will his friends do?

Emma snapped out of the dazed state she had been in from what she witnessed and dashed forward towards Jack.

"Jack! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Emma couldn't help but let questions pour from her mouth "That's a stupid question! Of course your not okay!"

"Emma." Jack interrupted "Please, calm down. I'm fine, ya see?" Jack gave Emma a small sad smile whilst gesturing towards himself "Never been better."

Jack reached forwards and wrapped his arms around the terrified woman that stood before him.

It was very obvious that Jack wasn't fine. His life was falling apart, but there was no way that he would allow himself to drag his friends down with him.

After all, he had already lost...

_"Go on Jack! You know her name as well as I do! SIGNE! Go on and say it Jack! SIGNE IS DEAD! AND YOU KILLED HER!"_

Jack bit his lip but managed to restrain himself from screaming in anger and frustration. He wouldn't let Anti win.

It was at this time that the others returned to the room. They froze at the sight of Jack sitting there hugging Emma while he was sitting in a puddle of his own blood and was bleeding from his throat.

Mark was the first of the group to spring into action. He ran forward and grabbed the bandages that Emma had brought with her. 

Marzia pulled Emma away from Jack so that Mark and Felix could bandage the wound. 

Obviously, not a single one of them had any clue what to do.

All they knew for sure was that they would stuck together and work through this.


	6. Dreams and Cooking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of happiness goes a looong way

Jack was tired.

Tired of this situation, tired of having someone constantly commenting on every little thing and every move he made.

All he wanted was for his life to return to normal. Do the cringemas livestream and help people all whilst having fun with the people he idolized.

_"Dream on Jack"_ a dark voice giggled in the back of his mind.

_"Hold onto hope and pray that someday I will vanish._

_That there is a solution to all of this._

_That there is some **fucking** **switch** you can **flip** to make me vanish."_

The voice laughed sisterly

_"Dream on."_

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------_

Jack's eyes shot open as he was abruptly pulled from sleep by the sound of a loud clang. Regardless of not being fully awake yet, he shot up out of bed and ran towards the source of the sound.

Preparing for the worst he looked into the kitchen only to find Felix picking up a pot from the floor.

When he was noticed Felix sheepishly smiled and shrugged.

"Sorry, I was cooking up some breakfast for everyone." Felix said " I thought it would be nice to eat a meal all together and put last night behind us."

Jack grimaced at the memory and nodded in approval.

"Well, since I'm up, do you want any help?" Jack offered.

Felix hesitated for a moment but shook his head slightly before nodding.

"Sure! Why not?"

Jack and Felix cooked up a nice breakfast for their friends and for the first time in what felt like a million years, Jack felt at peace.

That is he did until someone decided to but in. 

_"Hahaahahahah having fuuuuuuun?~"_ Anti cooed in the back of his mind. Jack ignored his jaunts and continued to set the table for his buddy's.

"Why don't you stick that pale hand of yours onto that stove top right there?" Anti gleefully suggested. 

Once again Jack ignored his jabs.

"Ugh, fine" Anti growled like some rebellious teen and faded into the back of Jack's mind.

Jack's eyes widened in surprise but when he noticed that he had frozen in place he shook it off and kept setting the table but now with that unmistakable energy that he was know for.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for your patience! I really am glad that people are enjoying the story and I hope that you can forgive me for my prolonged absence!


	7. WAKE UP FUCKERS!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hhahahahahahahaha

"BREAKFAST IS SERVED" Jack went around the building shouting, waking everyone up.

Everyone had stayed at the office overnight after Jack's little... episode.

Jack went into the room they would be filming in and saw Mark sleeping on the couch. He smirked before slowly creeping up to him.

"WAKE UP" he shouted and sure enough Mark's eyes flew open. 

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mark screamed and Jack doubled over in laughter. 

Mark would be mad but knowing what had happened the other night he was just happy to have his old friend back... at least for now.

The two decided to wake up Emma next so they set out to track her down. 

Eventually they found her down in PJ's office. They both exchanged a look before creeping up on her.

"Do you have the markers?" Mark whispered. Jack smirked and pulled a red and green marker out of his pocket.

He passed Mark the red one and they got to work drawing all over her face. After they were done, Mark picked Emma up and dropped her back on the bean bag chair she had been on.

Emma's eyes flew open and she gasped. As soon as she realised who it was she smiled and laughed.

"You fuckers, really?" Emma said. 

Jack smirked at Emma and Mark started giggling. 

"What's so funny?" Emma asked 

"You've got a little something right..." Jack gestured to Emma's face "There"

Emma looked confused until she spotted the markers on the floor next to the boys.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU LITTLE RAINBOW HAIRED FUCKS!" Emma exclaimed rolling out of her beanie bag and chasing after the two men, or rainbow haired fucks.

Jack and Mark were killing themselves laughing as they ducked into a room to hide. 

"So how should we wake PJ up?" Jack asked.

"I don't think we have to worry about that..." Mark whispered as he pointed out into the hallways. 

Jack stuck his head around the corner to see Pj walking down the hall towards Emma who was looking using her phone to look at her reflection and was now fighting laughter.

"Good morning EmmaAAAAAAA wow you're looking snazzy!" Pj exlaimed. 

Jack and Mark burst out laughing, revealing their hiding spot.

"Shit!" Jack exclaimed.

"RUN FOR THE HILLS!" Mark exclaimed before running down the hallway towards the kitchen.

Jack went over to Emma and patted her on the back "Don't worry, we're not assholes. It's washable marker."

Emma laughed before sighing "I know that Jack, I'm just..." 

She turned and looked at Jack with a smile "I'm glad you're feeling better."

Jack smiled "Me too."

"C'mon guys, save all that sap for the pancakes. Let's eat" Pj said.

The two groaned at the joke but they all laughed at themselves afterwards.

The three friends headed towards the kitchen, enjoying their temporary happiness.


	8. 9:00 am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelmode stream starts in 1 hour

After Felix had gone to his and Marzia's room and woken her up for breakfast, they joined the group at the table.

As the group of friends ate their breakfast happily, everyone decided unanimously to not bring up what had happened the other night for the sake of acting normal throughout the stream.

"It's 9:00 am, so that leaves us with an hour to get ready for this stream guys!" Felix announced.

Everyone helped clean the table off and then everyone separated to go and get ready for the live stream.

Jack had been enjoying the morning but it did seem a bit... off that Anti would give up so easily. However, Jack then made the mistake of brushing it off and moving on.

He entered the bathroom to brush his teeth and attempt to see if he could fix his hair in any way. While he was brushing his teeth, Jack noticed that his reflection seemed to be moving as if it had a delay. "That's odd..." Jack thought aloud to himself.

Shaking it off as nerves for the stream, Jack left the bathroom and went to the living room to join his friends for the stream. However, he found he was the first one there.

Chuckling at the fact he had been worried about being late, Jack sat down and relaxed on one of the two sofas in the room.

Everything was peaceful until he felt two hands wrap around his throat. Immediately, Jack shrieked and attempted to fight against his unseen attacker. It was only then that he realized that it was his own hands choking him. 

Jack fought for control of his own limbs and eventually managed to free himself from his own grasp.

"Asshole." Jack muttered

**_"Tsk, tsk, come now! No use for that kind of language!"_** The all too familiar voice said.

"Oh for FUCK SAKE!" Jack exclaimed "CAN'T YOU JUST ALLOW ME TO DO THIS LIVE STREAM WITH MY FRIENDS AND HELP PEOPLE!?" Jack shouted in frustration of his situation.

He had promised his viewers and his friend's he'd be there, he couldn't let them down.

"I'm doing this live stream, and there's NOTHING you can do to stop me." Jack growled.

He could almost see Anti's smirk as he said snarkily in response ** _"We'll just have to see about that, won't we?"_**

Jack rolled his eyes but shivered at the foreboding sentence regardless. One thing that Jack had to make sure was that no one would see any kind of breakdown during the live stream. Not only would it scare his friend's and viewers but it would also probably be certifiable evidence of insanity. 

Jack did not want anyone's help on this. It was his responsibility to deal with this. He was an adult.

He could do this.

It was at that moment that Pj walked into the room and sat down on the sofa opposite from Jack.

"Hey Jack." Pj greeted "Glad to see you're feeling better this morning."

Suppressing a sarcastic laugh as a response, Jack thanked him.

Jack checked the time to see it was 9:45. How long had he been fighting Anti? 

His train of though was forced to a halt when Felix walked into the room with Mark and Emma. 

"Alright guys! Let's get this show on the road!" Felix exclaimed.

Jack sighed and prepared to put his happy face on for the next couple of hours.

Under no circumstances would he let his shell crack.

 


	9. Cringemas Begins!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stream begins.

"3"

"2"

"HO HO HOW'S IT GOING BRO'S?" Felix exclaimed, starting off the stream  "I'm your host, PEEEEWDIEPIE! And welcome to the first ever Cringemas!" 

Jack took a deep breath off camera and attempted to calm his mind.

"We're gonna have SO much fun today!" Felix continued

_**"Indeed we are..."** _

Breath.

"Oh boy! You have no idea!" Felix continued before laughing.

While Felix launched into the explanation of the charity they were sponsoring, Mark leaned over and put a hand on Jack's arm.

"You gonna be okay out there?" Mark whispered to Jack, obviously concerned about his friends well being. Jack faintly smiled at the kindness in Mar's eyes and nodded to Mark to signify that he would be fine.

Mark looked at him skeptically as if searching for the slightest hint of anything other than perfection in Jack's mental state.

"I also feel very lonely" Felix said, gaining Mark's attention much to Jack's relief.

"It's Markiplier! There he is! Clap it up everyone!" Felix announced. Smirking, Jack stepped forward and sat down on the sofa across from Felix.

"Good joke, good joke." Jack said before remembering what made Felix most uncomfortable. Handshakes.

As expected, Jack got the desired result and Felix crawled over the back of the couch. 

"CRINGEMAS!" Jack said happily "Are you all cringing yet?"

The live stream kept moving along smoothly with Felix introducing everyone else.

When the chat immediately started asking questions about why Jack was wearing an eye patch but the group, having no idea as to how to respond, just decided to ignore them on that one for now.

_**"What about your 5th guest? You forgot that one?"**_ Anti said.

It wasn't until everyone turned to look at him that Jack realized he had spoken it aloud.

"Heh. Heh..." Felix awkwardly fake laughed "Oh Jack... you and your voice acting..."

Mark looked at jack with very apparent concern and Emma and PJ were at a loss for words.

What do they do?

Jack paused for a moment before laughing as well "Sorry if I scared you, as I've said before 90% of the time i'm speaking in a characters voice and not my own."

Everyone in the room seemed to let out a breath they hadn't known they were holding.

And so, once again everything was going smoothly.

That is, until they got to the messages with donations.

Most were fine, nice questions or funny ones. At some point though, it started to shift.

"philseyelash donated 10$ and said: Wow! It's so cool that Jack is keeping up the Anti effects somehow during a live show! Kudos to you Robin :)" Felix read from the iPad.

Everyone just kind of froze for a moment before turning to look at Jack who shrugged.

"Anti effects?" Emma asked quietly.

One of the camera men called Jack over to look at what the video looked like on YouTube as they streamed.

As he watched he noticed that indeed those effects he used for Anti were there with various shots of him suddenly on his knees screaming, tugging at his hair along with various shots of him covered in blood and laughing hysterically. Jack's face had turned even paler than it was usually somehow.

He slowly walked back into the view of the camera with a shell shocked look on his face before he slowly looked up into the lense.

_**"I'm not**_ the one **_d_** oi ** _ng that."_**

 

 


	10. Don't call me that

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Jack remembers Signe and Marzia makes a mistake

_**"I'm** not **the** one **d** oin **g** that"_

Everyone in the group immediately began to panic. What the hell would they do if Jack started acting crazy again during a live stream?

Pj was the first of the group to calm down enough to think of moving forward to pull jack out of the view of the camera. Once he did that, Marzia came over from the side lines and helped Pj calm Jack down who now seemed to be having a panic attack.

Pj went to check the chat to see what people were saying and thankfully only saw concern towards Jack's behavior and everyone else's panic. No one had suspected something fishy was going on and he intended to keep it that way as long as he could.

Mark steeped forward as well after a moment and addressed the viewers "We apologize for the scene. We will continue the stream now just without Jack or Pj." Mark glanced over to his friends and gave a weak smile. When Jack managed a slight smile back, Mark turned back to the pair of panicked YouTuber's.

"Guys, you all need to calm down." Mark said loud enough for the viewers to hear. Then lowering his voice so the microphone wouldn't pick his voice up he said "We are safe. If you panic, Jack panics and then he's vulnerable. So calm down, okay?"

Emma and Felix looked at each other and then back at Mark before nodding. Mark smiled in response before turning back to the camera and exclaiming "ON WITH THE STREAM!" eliciting a laugh from his friends.

Sure, this might be a scary situation, but they knew that they couldn't let anyone in on that without risking losing Jack.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was terrified of everything happening right now. 

Anti was taunting him again and threatening to take away his friends just like he's taken away Signe.

Flashes of her distorted face kept appearing before his eyes.

Before he knew it he was sobbing uncontrollably just as he had back when he had first seen what had happened.

Jack wanted to die but he knew now that he couldn't.

************************************************************

Marzia desperately tried to calm Jack's sobs but to no avail.

"Jack?" Marzia whispered to make sure the microphones all around the room wouldn't pick up her voice.

After she got no response she decided that maybe calling him by his real name would help get his attention "Sean?"

His head snapped up at that.

**************************************************************

No one had called him Sean since Signe last had. As she had screamed his name as he dug him fingers into her skin and...

_His girlfriends eyes had been gone and a trail of blood was running down her cheeks._

_When he had looked at his hands he could see his hands covered in blood. When he tried to scream, Anti had taken over again and forced Jack to watch as he cut her up into pieces._

_He had passed out and awoke at home in his bed snuggled up tight under the covers and the sound of his stove on._

Jack squeezed his eyes shut to as if denying it would erase the memory. After a moment he couldn't take it anymore.

Jack screamed at the top of his lungs and consumed by rage, he grabbed Marzia by the neck and slammed her up against the wall.

_" **DON'T** YOU **EVER** CA **LL M** E TH **A** T" _ ~~Jack~~ shouted as he held Marzia up against the wall. He couldn't hear anything but a ringing in his ears, he couldn't see Marzia in front of him really, he just saw red.

Before he knew what was happening, Jack fell over and was consumed by darkness.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED!?" Felix shouted as he raced over to the scene.

Mark was stood above Jack's unconscious body which had one of the plates they were going to use for the cooking part of Cringemas shattered on his head.

Marzia was laying against the wall, supposedly unconscious.

Felix ignored everything else and dashed over to Marzia to find that she was thankfully still breathing just very slowly. 

Felix cradled her in his arms and began to tear up. She had only been trying to help Jack.

Emma seemed frozen where she stood, still in front of the camera and Pj had just returned to the room in time after leaving for a moment to go and get the rest of the plates to see what had happened.

Mark seemed frozen as well, like Emma was. Pj went to Mark to see if he was okay and when Mark turned to look at Pj, he could see the conflict in his friends eyes.

"Are you okay Mark?" Pj asked.

"I just hit one of my best friends over the head with a  plate hard enough to shatter it and he was choking another of my best friends girlfriend who was with him because he is fucking possessed." Mark muttered. "Do I seem okay to you?" 

Pj sighed and hugged Mark tightly. "I know this situation is fucking weird. No one wants it to be like this, but our friends is hurting, Mark." Pj muttered.

He pulled away and said "I believe it is our job to help him." 

Mark sighed and nodded before turning back to Jack's unconscious body on the floor.

Finally gaining a hold of herself, Emma turned to the camera crew. "Please tell me you turned the camera's and mics off?" Emma said desperately.

Thankfully, the crew nodded. 

Felix was pissed at Jack and at his friends. "Are we all just going to forgive and forget then?" he asked coldly. "He tried to kill Marzia!" Felix exclaimed in rage.

"You know very well that Jack didn't!" Mark shouted in response. "I understand why you're mad-"

"OH! Why? has this happened to you Mark? Huh? Has someone attempted to attack a loved one of your and you just went _OH IT'S FINE! HE CAN'T HELP IT! HE'S POSSESSED!?"_

Felix looked at his friends, desperate for some sort of confirmation that his feelings were justified "I mean, have any of you even stopped to think that maybe Jack IS crazy? Maybe there is no demon! Are we really going to just-" 

Without a word, Pj stepped forward and slapped Felix across the face. The room fell silent as Felix turned to look at Pj.

"Look, I know that you are angry at Jack but that's no excuse to start doubting him. He is your _FRIEND_. He would never hurt _ANY OF US_ voluntarily." Pj said in a dead serious monotone. Seeing Felix's eyes welling up with tears, Pj softened his tone "I can understand that you are angry, but shouting at us or at him isn't going to fix anything."

Felix opened his mouth but couldn't find anything worth saying. Wordlessly, he reached forward and wrapped Pj in a tight hug. "Thanks for that Pj." he said.

"It's no problem." Pj responded before pulling away.

"I hate to break the silence guys, but we should really do something about Jack" Mark interjected, making everyone look at Jack as well.

He was still in the same position, passed out on the floor but his green hair had started to become matted with a black ink that seemed to be his blood.

 

 

 


	11. What Happened?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack wakes up...

Mark moved forward and picked Jack up to lay him on the couch. As soon as that was done, Pj began to inspect the wound for any of the pieces of the plate that had been used to knock him out. When he found none, Emma handed him a cloth soaked in warm water that Pj then held on the wound.

As he held it there for 15 minutes, Emma and Mark started cleaning up the broken plate while Felix sat with Marzia and attempted to figure out CPR to ensure she would be waking up.

Eventually, Jack began to wake up he couldn’t really tell what was going on. He was aware of the fact that his eye patch was gone though, which made him quite uncomfortable having gotten used to only seeing out of one eye.

“Oh thank god!” Pj said when he noticed Jack wincing at the lighting that was set up for the live stream. “Hey Jack, how are you feeling?” Pj asked sympathetically.

“Like shit right now but thanks for asking Peej” Jack replied quietly, still attempting to adjust to the world around him. “What happened?” he asked confusedly, but glancing around the room gave him his answer. “Oh my god!” Jack exclaimed, suddenly shooting up from his position of lying down. “Marzia!? Is she…” Suddenly Jack felt himself being pulled back down onto the couch as if his head was magnetically attracted to it.

“Jack, you shouldn’t be sitting up at all. Mark hit you pretty hard.” Pj said, stroking Jack’s hair in an effort to calm him down.

“Mark? Hit me? What are you talking about?” Jack asked, growing more and more confused every time Pj continued talking.

“You don’t know what happened?” Emma asked, coming over after she had finished helping Mark out with cleaning the plate shards.

Jack shook his head and Pj immediately began explaining,

“Well, the camera started glitching and your voice started to… well it sounded like it was glitching as well.” Pj began nervously “So you started having some sort of panic attack and I took you off camera and Marzia was helping comfort you…” Pj trailed off.

“…And?” Jack prompted “What happened next?”

The room fell silent as Jack realized that the one to cause the state Marzia was currently in had been him.

“Oh.” Jack muttered.

“Yeah, that’s what happened” Mark said as he approached the group.

“So, Mark hit me on the head…” Jack said

“To save you from yourself and to save Marzia.” Mark finished for him.

Jack nodded in understanding but remained silent. “I’m sorry ” Jack whispered.

“It’s alright, you couldn’t help it.” Pj reassured.

“Yes! Marzia?” Felix exclaimed from his position of being hunched over and looking at Marzia who was resting her head on his lap. “Marzia? Can you hear me?” Felix asked both happily and desperately.

“Mhmm” Marzia said in acknowledgment.

Felix hugged her tightly and Marzia weakly hugged him back. While everyone looked at the happy couple, Jack tried to block them out.

_**“Yeah, go on! Block them out! That will TOOOTALLY CHANGE what YOU did today!”**_ Anti chirped gleefully.

“Oh shut up, I didn’t do it and you know that much damn well!” Jack exclaimed.

_**“Aaaaahhh, but don’t you see? THAT is where YOU are WRONG my friend.”**_ Anti said maliciously.

“What? Of course I’m right! I would NEVER hurt Marzia!” Jack replied to Anti, frustrated and tired of his games.

_**“Sure you are Sean, sure you are.”** _Anti cackled before retreating to wherever the hell in Jack’s mind he lived.

Jack found himself consumed by rage at his given name. How dare Anti address him by that? No one was to use that name-

“Holy shit,” Jack muttered breathily “I’m actually fucking crazy, aren’t I?”

The only person to tear their attention away from Felix and Marzia was Mark, who turned to look at the horrified Jack.

“Jack? You okay?” Mark asked, now even more concerned for his friend than he had been previously.

“I am a monster.” Jack muttered in the same breathy tone.

“Jack? Hello?” Mark asked, waving a hand in front of Jack’s face.

It was at that moment that Jack’s eyes rolled back and he collapsed back onto the couch.


	12. SHUT UP! / Just in case

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anti is getting what he wants

_**“Hahahahahahahahahahaa!”** _

“Jack?”

_**“Stupid idiot!”** _

“Please say something!”

_**“At least you know what you’ve done now…”** _

“Jack, I swear to god you better fucking get up right now!”

_**“But I’m afraid that it’s my time to shine!”** _

Multiple voices seemed to be bouncing around in Jack’s head.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t get either to stop.

He went to clutch his head in agony but he realized then that he was completely paralyzed.

“Jack, please, for me?”

Why wouldn’t they just stop talking?

_**“Not much longer now!”** _

Why wouldn’t they just stop?

_**“Any second and then he will…”** _

“Any second and then he will…”

“SHUUT UUUUUUUUP!”  Jack screamed.

Both voices immediately ceased to exist.

Finally, there was a moment of peace.

That is, until Jack heard a faint clapping sound from the other side of the… room? He honestly couldn’t identify what or where he was.

_**“Bravo! Bravo Jacky boy!”** _ A distorted voice said in a tone where you could hear the sneer in his voice.

Jack snarled as the figure approached him.

_**“Now, now! No need to get hostile towards an old friend, is there?”** _ Anti said smarmily.

“What in the ever-loving fuck do you want Anti?” Jack asked in a defeated tone. “You’ve taken everything from me. What else do you want? A fucking GOLD METAL?” Jack exclaimed “I CAN’T GIVE YOU ANY MORE! THERE IS NOTHING ELSE TO GIVE! YOU’VE ROBBED ME OF MY SANITY, THE LOVE OF MY LIFE AND THE TRUST OF MY FRIENDS. MY VIEWERS ARE WORRIED AND IF I TRY TO EXPLAIN WHAT’S GOING ON I END UP IN A MENTAL INSTITUTION AND IF I DON’T Say ANYTHING I RUN THE RISK OF THEM TO LOSE THEIR TRUST AND FAITH IN ME”

Anti watched as Jack unraveled with a smile.

“SO PLEASE, DO FILL ME IN! WHAT IS THE END GAME HERE? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME!?” Jack screamed before being cut off from a sharp pain in his abdomen.

He slowly looked down to see that Anti had a knife dug into the origin of the pain and a huge grin on his face.

_**“What do I want from you?”**_ He asked _ **“My, my! What an interesting question! Let’s see, I want your body Mcloughlin.”**_

Jack appeared horrified for a moment, not understanding the meaning behind the words.

_**“HAHAHA! NO, NO! Not like that you absolute idiot!”**_ Anti exclaimed in glee. _ **“I want your consciousness. Your spirit will die and my… version of a spirit will take its place.”**_

“Hell no! Why the fuck would I let you do that?” Jack exclaimed.

_**“Whoever said anything about you ‘letting’ me?”** _ Anti asked.

Realization dawned on Jack’s face as Anti began to slice upwards with the knife, eliciting screams of pain and terror from Jack.

Anti decided to leave the knife inside of Jack for now to make sure he felt the pain.

He moved upwards and began to slowly use a pair of tweezers to pluck out Jack’s non- infected eye.

_**“You know what I’ve always hated most about you, SEAN?”** _ Anti said as if this was a casual conversation.

Jack responded with a scream as Anti got a hold of the optic nerve.

With a grin, Anti tugged at it _**“Your inability to have some fun every now and then!”**_

And with that, Anti tugged hard enough that Jack’s eye was being ripped out of his head.

Jack shrieked in pain as Anti laughed.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been an hour since Jack had passed out and his friends were panicking.

“Should we call a fucking ambulance, or are we just standing here!?” Emma exclaimed in a panic.

“You know very well that we can’t let anyone else get involved in this except us.” Mark replied, now irritated at Emma’s tone.

Everyone fell silent as Jack shrieked.

“Holy shit!” Mark shouted, running towards Jack who was now flailing his arms but still seemed to be out cold somehow.

“Do you think it’s possible that that thing in his head has him?” Pj suggested.

“It’s not impossible!” Marzia said, now having recovered from earlier. The only evidence that anything had happened at all were the two bruises that were hand shaped on her throat.

“Well, what could we do?” Pj asked the group.

When no one said anything, they all felt a sense of defeat.

They felt like they had almost definitely lost their friend for good.

“Just in case, I’m going to go get a knife.” Felix said.

“I hate to say it, but yeah it’s probably a good idea to have one nearby.” Mark agreed.

When Jack shrieked once again, the two men hurried to go get something to defend them…

Just in case.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that I finished writing this book and now all I have to do is post the chapters I've written! Yay!


	13. Let Me Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack pleads for mercy.

“Please… Stop…” Jack weakly protested as he sat in the chair that Anti had bound him to.

“I don’t… want… any… more… of this…” He said weakly.

Anti continued to approach him regardless.

“I… I would do… _ANYTHING_ … Just, please… let me go…”

His stomach had a line of staples all the way from his belly button to just below his ribs where Anti had haphazardly repaired the damage he had done.

After all, Anti didn’t want him to die. He couldn’t control a corpse!

What Anti wanted him to do was to just give up fighting.

“I…don’t…think…I…will…be…able to… hold on much… longer” Jack said.

Every word was taking loads of energy to say.

“ _Please_ …”

The gaping hole were his eye used to be was still leaking blood but the eye patch had been transferred to that eye in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. It obviously didn’t work.

“Stop…just _kill me_ …for the love of…god… _please_ …”

Anti continued to approach Jack and chuckled.

“Oh my _god_ … I’m going to _die_ …either… way…just, speed up the process, will ya?”

Anti stood before Jack, towering over his hunched form.

Without a sound, Anti crouched down and stroked Jack’s face before moving his hair out of his face.

_**"I don’t want you to die, Sean.”**_ Anti said in an almost loving tone.

Jack attempted to look at Anti but it was too much effort.

Seeing Jack’s struggle, Anti reached forward and held his chin.

**_“I don’t want you to die. You would be of no use to anyone then.”_ **

Jack felt tears start to leak from his eyes.

_**“Awww, that’s too bad, isn’t it? You miss your friends and your girlfriend, don’t ya?”** _

Jack couldn’t hold back the tears anymore, so he just allowed them to being cascading down his face.

_**“Well, I want you to know that you can have your girlfriend and as for your friends? I’ll take good care of them…”** _

Jack felt a shred of hope at the thought of being able to see his girlfriend again.

_**“You want that? To see…What was her name? Signe?”** _

Jack nodded weakly in response.

_**“You want to see her again?”** _

Jack nodded weakly once again.

_**“Alright”** _

Suddenly, Anti was gone and Signe was there.

She leaned down and kissed Jack, making him feel all the hope and happiness she had always made him have return to him.

Everything could be okay now, Signe was here.

Here with him.

But, something felt off.

Jack opened his eyes to see that Signe’s beautiful face that he loved so much was slowly turning grayish blue; the color of a corpse.

All of a sudden, she fell to the floor.

Dead.

_His girlfriends eyes had been gone and a trail of blood was running down her cheeks._

_When he had looked at his hands he could see his hands covered in blood._

_When he tried to scream, Anti had taken over again and forced Jack to watch as he cut her up into pieces._

_He had passed out and awoke at home in his bed snuggled up tight under the covers and the sound of his stove on._

Jack screamed and the corpse was gone.

He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping and praying that this was all one big fucked up nightmare.

That he would wake up tomorrow morning with Signe in bed next to him, hogging the covers like she usually does.

That they would go downstairs and she would have her cup of tea and he would have his coffee.

That she would be back to her usual clumsy, funny, beautiful self.

That she would insist on giving him a massage like she always would and that he would refuse but she would give him one anyways.

Tears began to drip down Jack’s cheeks as the reality forced itself upon him.

Signe is never coming back and it’s entirely his fault.


	14. Soul

The room was absolutely silent.

Mark was sitting on the couch in front of where Jack was sitting, with a coffee table full of weapons sitting next to it, and trying his best to keep himself in another place mentally. Oddly enough to everyone else, Mark seemed to be handling this situation the best out of all of them considering that Felix was standing next to the door with a knife in hand and holding Marzia's hand with the other. 

Emma and Pj were both sat on either side of Jack each prepared to hold him down in case Anti was the one to greet them. Waiting for him to wake up was agonizing as they didn't know which one would be there.

"All of this worry could be for nothing, you know." Emma muttered, finally breaking the tense silence.

When she received no response, with a huff Emma stood up and announced that she was going to get a glass of water.

No one replied once again making Emma sigh before rolling her eyes and leaving the room to cool down a bit.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti had almost succeeded in completely stripping Jack of all remaining shards of sanity or will to live.

He was so close to winning, he was ready to take over.

Jack’s soul was once a pearly white, now it was a faded grey.

All he had to do now, was pull the final strings.

Soon, it would turn black, just like his.

Soon…

_**He would say goodbye.** _

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack wanted to die.

Anything but his would be preferable.

He would put up with anything else thrown at him his entire life if he could make this stop.

He had previously had a fear of heights, but now walking off a plank that was on top of a building didn’t seem so bad.

Maybe if he could find a way to rip out the staples without using his hands then he could…

“What’s the use?” Jack whispered to himself “This is the end.”

Suddenly, an explosion of static started ringing in Jack’s ears.

He couldn’t even bring himself to react to it now.

Why should he?

It was a waste of energy.

Ha… a waste of energy.

Wasn’t he supposed to be the most energetic…Youtuber, was it?

He didn’t really know or care anymore.

All he could focus on was the fact that his heart was still beating and that he couldn’t do anything about it.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ecstatic about what was about to happen, Anti crouched down in front of Jack one last time.

_**“Hello Sean.”** _

Silence.

_**“What? No greeting for me?”** _

Once again, no response.

_**“The least you could do is give me something!”** _

Apparently, that struck a nerve of some kind.

Jack looked up at a bemused Anti with a dead look in his eyes.

“ _Please_ , if you’re going to kill me, have some mercy and do it now.”

Anti chuckled at the monotone from the man in front of him who was famous for his boisterous personality and glass half full outlook on life now begging for the sweet embrace of the grave.

**_“Wow. This is kinda funny to see, isn’t it?”_** Anti said _**“THE Jacksepticeye, speaking in a monotone and asking to die.”**_

When Jack didn’t even crack a smile, Anti rolled his eyes.

_**“Well, we’ve been over this quite a few times now but I guess I’ll repeat myself AGAIN; I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU!”**_ Anti said.

“Just going to take over my body, right?” Jack piped up “Well, then _fucking do it!_ ”

Anti smiled and lifted Jacks chin. _ **“I thought you’d never ask.”**_

It was then that Anti placed his lips on Jacks.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For a moment, Jack froze.

What the actual fuck was going on?

Then he felt it; the pain of his very existence being stripped away.

He wasn’t dying, no.

But he was becoming the voice in Anti’s head, the roles were being reversed.

Anti was sucking the remains of his soul out of his body and into his own, so that he could manipulate the body that they were both in.

Jack smiled into the literal kiss of death and allowed it to happen.

Nothing would hurt him anymore. 

He closed his eyes and let himself fade into unconsciousness.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was stroking Marzia’s hair as she clung onto his side.

“What if we can’t take him?” Marzia muttered, panicking now “You saw what he was able to do to me, what if we are powerless to stop him?”

Mark was fighting the urge to leave the room. He had to remember that this was potentially Jack’s life on the line. He had to remember that the best thing to do in this situation was to stay with the person.

Pj was sitting there, staring at the wall, lost in another world inside his mind. Anywhere was better than here.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma had long ago gotten her glass of water but she decided to stay out of the room in order to avoid snapping at anyone. That was the last thing they needed right now, and she knew that perfectly well.

With a sigh, Emma pulled herself together and re entered the room just in time to see Jack’s body twitch.

Everyone’s eyes flew to their unconscious friend who hadn’t moved or made a sound in the last 4 hours. The only indicator of life had been his pulse that they had been checking every hour.

Jack’s eyes opened and everyone went still. He glanced around at all of them and sat up.

“Guys?” he said, voice a bit hoarse “What’s going on?”

Immediately, they could tell something was off.

It was after a moment that collectively they realized what it was.

He was missing his normal eye and now there was only on mutated eye that was green with black liquid leaking from it and one gaping hole in his face where an eye used to be.

As soon as he realized that everyone had noticed the missing eye, a sickening smirk that was far too wide for what the human face was capable of.

Anti went to stand up at a speed fast as light only to be pushed back down by Pj.

Anti turned his head and looked at him. For a moment it was silent but then the moment was broken by the laughter of Anti.

He raised an arm and the group watched in horror as a knife materialized in his hand. Frozen with shock, Pj couldn’t move out of the way in time and the group watched in horror as Anti slashed the knife up Pj’s leg and then dug the knife in at his hip.

His eyes widened and he rolled off of him, in too much pain to bother thinking of the consequences of that.

Anti then once again shot up and his eyes scanned the room, locking in on Felix after a moment.

Raising his knife, Felix prepared to fight but what he didn’t expect was for Anti to pounce at Marzia instead.

With that same sickening grin stretched across the stolen body, Anti plunged his dagger into Marzia’s leg and sliced upwards, leaving a deep cut from her calf to her ankle.

Once again, Felix watched and was unable to help as his girlfriend collapsed.

Anti went to stab her once more but Felix stepped forward and once again prepared to fight.

Anti smiled and gave a look of utter disbelief at Felix seeming so convinced that he could win against this demon.

Just as Felix was about to charge, Mark stood up off the couch and picked up one of the knives that were on the coffee table and stepped forward.

**_“Ah, a real challenge.”_** Anti said gleefully **_“Greetings Markimoo.”_**

Mark lowered his head before saying “Let’s get this over with, shall we?”

A moment of silence and then the two men charged at one another.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, one thing that probably doesn't matter but I'm going to say it anyways;  
> I added in Anti kissing Jack to suck out his soul originally because I love the whole concept of the 'kiss of death', like the dementors do in Harry Potter.  
> Yeah, that's where the idea is from.


	15. Hurts Like Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second to last chapter before epilogue! [but wait!? There's 17 chapters? ;) ]

The two knives made a resounding metallic noise as the clashed like in a sword fight in a movie.

Anti went to attack Mark who somehow managed to dodge the attack.

Eventually, while Anti was distracted, Felix scooped up Marzia and darted out of the room.

Taking advantage of the opportunity presented to her as well, Emma grabbed Pj’s arm and helped him up before placing his arm around her neck and leaving the room, thankfully unnoticed.

She brought him to the bathroom and quickly bandaged up where Anti had dug the knife in and after a slightly awkward moment of needing to remove his pants, Emma bandaged up his leg as well. “We need a plan” she said in a whisper as she finished up with taking care of the wounds.

“Well, what do you suggest?” Pj whispered weakly as Emma helped him up once again.

“I have no fucking clue! You’re the creative one of the two of us!” Emma whisper shouted back as she placed him in a chair so she could grab a kitchen knife just in case.

Watching Emma search, Pj said in a monotone “We are Youtubers. Being creative is literally our job.”

“I know!” Emma exclaimed quietly “But I don’t recall needing to use any of that shit in reality before!”

“Okay, okay.” Pj conceded.

After a moment of silence aside from the crashing in the other room, Pj came up with something.

“How about we get some salt and make a circle around us. Then we can bang some pots and pans together and wait for him to come to us!”

“Uh huh,” Emma replied “And just what do you think is gonna happen then, eh? Are we going to say ‘excuse me beasty, but it would be real swell to give us our friend back!’!?”

Pj rolled his eyes at Emma’s pessimism and continued “If you’d let me finish; He may be a demon but he is inside a humans body. So if he does follow the sound, we throw the pots and pans at him. Then we can put him inside that circle of salt and tie him up.”

“What’s with the circle of salt?” Emma asked

“Just a precaution.” Pj said “Now, I need you to find me some salt and you’ll look for the knives.”

“Why do we need knives? Those aren’t a part of your plan.” Emma said.

“No, but they are a part of Anti’s plan. We need to make sure he can’t get to these things or otherwise, we are definitely dead.” Pj said.

After Emma agreed, the two set to looking for the necessary materials.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Felix was moving down the once familiar and comforting hallways of his office as quickly and quietly as he could.

He knew he was probably a bad friend for leaving Mark to fend for himself, but so be it.

Marzia was his priority.

Once he got to the bathroom, he ducked inside and closed the door, locking it as well just to be safe.

Once he was sure that the door was locked, Felix checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when he felt one. Without hesitation, he laid Marzia out and removed her pants.

The cut was certainly deep. Pressing on the wound with Marzia’s balled up shirt; he turned towards the cupboards under the sink and opened them up to see what he had to work with. Thankfully, he had a needle and thread in there.

So he got to work, still applying pressue to the area and then sewing up the cut. He knew that what she needed was serious medical attention but he couldn’t really access that from his current position so he settled on a temporary fix.

“I’ll save you Marzia, don’t worry.” Felix muttered partly to himself and partly to Marzia “Once we get out of here, I will make sure you are always safe.”

“I love you so much”

Only one more stitch to go.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack was incapable of moving. His body was literally paralyzed.

Suspended in black space, Jack relished the numbness.

Nothing to feel anymore.

No more pain; physically or emotionally.

No more anything.

And that was the ideal situation to him.

It wasn’t until he heard faint grunting and metallic clangs that he opened his eyes.

A few meters away, Jack could see what looked like a large television screen with an image of what seemed to be Mark swinging a knife at him and in first person, Jack fighting back.

After a moment Jack realized that this just might be what was happening right now.

Backing away from the screen in horror, Jack retreated to the back of his own mind and curled up in a ball.

There was nothing he could do, right?

So why bother attempting to do anything then.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma found the knives and grabbed two before she tossed them out the window, not bothering to think of what the results of that could be.

After she had done that, as Pj complained about her method of disposing of the knives, Emma helped Pj up and brought him to the closet where she quickly hid him away, handing him a knife and apologizing for the discomfort it may cause.

“Don’t come out under ANY circumstances, okay?” Emma said, now getting teary eyed.

Pj bit his lip to hold back and protests and nodded firmly.

With that, Emma closed the door and put salt all around the closet he was hidden in. The salt was probably useless but it was worth a shot.

As soon as she knew that the chair with rope was ready, she made a circle of salt in the middle of the room and Emma began to bang the pots and pans together.

The noise of battle in the other room abruptly stopped, and the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hall echoed throughout the room.

Getting into position, Emma moved backwards into the ring of salt while Pj tried his best to calm his breathing and fight the urge to try and help his friend.

Once Anti had entered the room, Emma threw the pots and pans but somehow, Anti dodged them.

“Well shit” Emma felt her heart stop as the beast that was once her friends grabbed her arm and broke it as if it were a twig.

She howled in pain and but refused to give up so easily.

Brandishing her knife this time, Emma gave a battle cry and lunged forward. Managing to tackle him due to startling him she slit his throat.

A moment passed where Emma thought it may be over but she watched in horror as his skin began to sew itself together and look good as new.

“Well fuck me then” Emma said as she got off of him and stepped into her circle of salt.

Suddenly, an idea hit her. Demon or not, salt in a wound hurts like a bitch. So, while Anti recovered from the jarring experience of having your throat slit, Emma dipped her knife in the bag of salt and then waited.

As soon as she was sure his attention was on her, Emma stepped forward with a sneer.

Anti turned his attention to her a moment too late and she plunged the knife into her friends’ doppelgangers’ leg.

Anti howled in pain at the salt being put into a wound.

Letting some tears escape at the sight of her friend in so much pain but she struggled to keep it in mind that this wasn’t Jack. Emma pulled the weapon out before plunging the knife into his other leg. Once again, she repeated the process until she was sure he wouldn’t be able to fight much. Stepping back from him, Anti immediately stumbled backwards before falling down.

Once she was sure he wasn’t going to be able to move much, she called out for Pj to leave his hiding place and began to slowly drag the rope over. Pj helped out as much as he could but he had only one arm available as well, due to holding his side with the other.

While he snarled at them and tried to escape their grasp, Emma and Pj dragged him to the circle of salt and tied him to the chair that they had put there.

“You go ahead and tie him up,” Pj said “I have to go check on the others”

“Okay, but hurry back, alright?” Emma said.

Giving her a thumbs up, Pj tumbled out of the room.

As Emma was finishing tying his arms up, he seemed to go unconscious for a moment before he opened his eyes and looked at her with a sad smile “E…mm…a?”

“Jack?” Emma asked through her sobs that were making her whole body shake.

“T…hank…you…” he said “k…eep…every…one…safe…” he continued, weakly trying to grab Emma’s arm.

Emma smiled sadly at this pathetic mess of a man.

Who had had idols and managed to achieve all the same things that they had.

Who had found real love and then lost it way too soon.

Whose life had fallen apart at the seams with no warning.

Emma continued to sob as she grabbed her friends hand and tried to stroke his hair but immediately hissed at the pain of raising her arm.

Jack frowned at Emma when she hissed and looked at her apologetically. Knowing that she probably only had a few moments with him, she decided not to waste time addressing the wound.

“You don’t have to worry Jack.” She muttered “They’ll be okay.”

Jack smiled faintly and allowed the black and green to fade back into the one eye he had.

With a heavy heart, Emma got up and left him there. Moving to the phone, she called 999.

“Hello sir or ma’am this is 999, what’s your emergency?”

“H-Hello. This is Emma Blackery. I’m at London Gate, 72 Dyke Road Drive, Brighton. My friends and I have all been attacked by another friend. One broken arm, one person was stabbed. That’s all I know for sure. Please hurry over here!”

“Of course, hold on tight we’ll be right there.”

Emma dropped the phone and allowed herself to slide down against the wall and sob into her hands.

When Pj re entered the room with Mark in tow, he eased Mark down and smiled faintly at Emma.

Emma was shocked at Mark’s condition; he seemed to have stab wounds in his hands and arms along with in his legs. There was a large slash across his chest that had ripped his shirt open along with it and he had long slash marks on his back.

After recovering from the shock of her friends condition, Emma curled into herself even more.

After an awkward silence, Pj moved forwards and eased himself down before wrapping an arm around Emma and resting his head on her shoulder.

“Are… Are we going to be okay after all of this?” Emma asked Pj, desperate for some encouragement since she was feeling empty inside at the moment.

Pj didn’t respond immediately but after a moments silence he replied “I think that we will be if we try and forget.”

Emma leaned into Pj’s side, cautiously avoiding his wound. “Yeah, we’ll be fine.”

Mark meanwhile was staring at the unconscious Jack. “What happened to you?” Mark said in a voice barely above a whisper.

After a moment, the door opened and Felix walked in with a half conscious Marzia in his arms.

The group immediately scanned the pair for injuries and once they had deduced that there was no further damage than what they knew of, the found themselves able to relax slightly once more.

Felix lied Marzia down on the counter and after placing a quick kiss on her cheek, he sat down next to Mark on the floor.

"I'm glad you're okay..." Felix said quietly to the group.

They all allowed the tears to start falling, now not caring about anything else but about the fact that they were here right now. No one was dead, everyone was fine and life could go back to normal for all of them...

With the exception of one.

 


	16. Ambulance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well guys, this is almost it! I'm glad you're enjoying it so much and I wanted to let you know that there will be a sequel, so there is no need to be sad!  
> I'm pretty proud of how the second book is coming so far, so make sure to follow my account so that you can see when I post it!  
> (Sorry for the short chapter!)

The sound of the police and ambulance sirens was all that could be heard throughout the building.

Jack, or Anti, no one could really tell anymore, fought the whole way to the car but with the police there to wrangle him, the paramedics managed to put him in a stretcher and wheel him away.

As they did that, the other paramedics there inspected the group for wounds and after discovering that everyone was pretty badly damaged, they called for backup.

Eventually, after Jack had been placed on the stretcher, he stopped fighting. He didn’t respond to anything after that.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anti kept fighting and fighting, Jack had looked away from the screen long ago but he could still hear his own voice yelling resound throughout the room.

Then suddenly, Jack blinked and was back in his own body. It was quite jarring but as he adjusted, he started to realize just what he had done. He had meant what he had said to Emma, keeping everyone safe was a priority.

Hissing at the sudden scalding pain in all limbs, Jack felt himself completely acclimatize to his surroundings.

Knowing he was going to prison or something now, Jack didn’t mind. He deserved for what he had done. But something deep down told him that there was no way that he would be in there forever. Sighing, Jack let his head loll back as he shut his eyes, exhausted from the events of the day.

_“Maybe,”_ he thought to himself _“Maybe they can be happy now…”_ and that was the last thing he thought of before he fell asleep.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the ambulance drove away, Emma let it sink in about what had just happened. “He never wanted this.” She murmured to herself “All he wanted was to live happily…”

Emma began to tear up as she remembered her friends’ final wishes to her

_“T…hank….yo…u…k…eep…e…ver…y…on…e…sa…fe”_

Emma bit her lip to keep herself from concerning the nurses too much. She knew her life had changed forever because of this. But she felt an obligation to ensure that his request would be fulfilled. It was with that that Emma pulled herself together. She would have to take some time to cool her head, yes, but she knew what needed to be done.

Emma would make sure that everyone stayed safe and she knew that no mental facility or prison would hold Antisepticeye for long.


	17. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are as excited for the sequel as I am to show it to you!

It had been a year since anyone had heard from Sean William Mcloughlin.

After everyone had recovered from the injuries imposed upon them during that night where they fought for their lives, the all just kind of went home.

No one had talked about it since it happened; they just wanted to pretend that he had never existed.

The fans would constantly ask but after someone asked Mark when they met him by chance in a store and he started to hyperventilate, no one dared ask again. The group made a flimsy excuse as to why Jack had left and said he would return when he felt ready, knowing that wasn’t true.

Mark had had to wait a bit to return to LA due to the recovery process. When he got back he was acting kind of weird and was constantly wearing long sleeves now in an attempt to cover up the scars. His girlfriend, Amy and his friends Ethan, Tyler and Katherine had noticed this but said nothing.

Felix had become more reclusive and was much more private now. He still made videos but he always seemed a bit… off. It was as if his mind was always somewhere else. Mostly he preferred to stay with Marzia. He became extremely protective after the incident causing him to almost lose her; it made him cling onto her as if she may vanish at any moment.

Pj still made videos and was very good at suppressing the memories but fans did notice much more content similar to when he had posted a video singing a song called ‘anxiety attack’. Otherwise, he seemed fine. After all, they had no way of knowing of the sleepless nights.

Emma had stopped posting videos all together after she had gotten back. The experience of needing to basically nearly kill Jack herself had really fucked her up. She steered clear of YouTube from then on. She still made music and ended up having a very successful career in that but a lot of her music tended to be very dark.

Overall, no one would ever be the same but they’d be damned if they didn’t try to make things as close to normal as they were going to get.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack sat in his cell with a hand over the hole in his face and stared at the wall.

He felt nothing. He had felt hardly any emotions at all since he got here. It was like he was… numb.

**_“Hey, Sean,”_** Anti piped up ** _“Think you could give me control and let me bust us out of here?”_**

Jack shook his head no to the empty space in front of him.

**_“Why not!?”_** Anti exclaimed **_“You hate it here as much as I do!”_**

“This is what I deserve” He whispered, monotone as always.

**_“Awww, don’t be like that!”_** Anti said.

“Shut up Anti, I don’t care about what you have to say or what you do to me.” Jack said “If you don’t want to be bored, all you’ve got to do is kill me and we’ll be done.”

As usual, Anti denied the request.

Jack squeezed his eye tightly shut and tried to concentrate on what his friends had looked like.

He was forgetting it more and more every day.

Suddenly, alarms blared and gunshots were heard.

Screaming and banging resounded throughout the building.

Jack curled up into the corner of his cot.

What he hadn’t expected was that his cell would literally disintegrate.

Jack sat up and looked in shock to see Mark standing there with a gun in hand and wearing a tux.

“Mark!?” Jack exclaimed as much as he could when he had barely spoken out loud for the past year.

He jumped up and wrapped his arms around his friend, not really bothering to question the getup.

That is, until he looked up to look into his friends eyes and saw two black pits looking back at him.

**_“Close enough”_** the man replied as he grabbed Jack’s arms and suddenly the two were engulfed in static.

Suddenly, they were gone; leaving only an empty prison full of blood behind them.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi! Just letting you guys know that the sequel is up! Won't be updating daily probably but frequently :)  
Looking forward to you guys' opinions on it!


End file.
